Rydonni Prime Monarchs
The Rydonni Prime Monarchs are one of the youngest organizations in Elite League Limmie having only been formed in 267 ABY. They spent a single season in the Premier League Limmie making it all the way to Premiership and losing. They were then promoted as an expansion team to the ELL in 268 ABY and replaced by then newly formed House K'ntarr affiliate Balmorra Blasters. In 274 ABY the Monarchs established a new developmental affiliation with the newly created Byblos Red Wings in the Limmie Futures League. Two years later, in 276 ABY, the Monarchs' Junior Limmie League affiliate Loronar Colonials were granted entry into the Galactic Championship Limmie Association. Francise History The Monarchs started out as an experiment of sorts for the K'ntarr family. The K'ntarr's were not only the ruling family of Rydonni Prime but they were the owners of Rythani Products. Unfortunately the time of peace that had fallen across the galaxy under the third Republic caused Rythani's profits to fall. King Anorb K'ntarr turned to his family to come up with a plan to save not only their company but also Rydonni Prime. The plan was to create a galaxy class Limmie squad, but in order to do that they would need to hire galaxy class players and construct a massive stadium. The final piece to the puzzle was a marquee up and coming rookie. Roderick Reicrof, or Hotrod as Setarcos Rhemes had dubbed him, was the highest paid player in the Premier League and made twice as much as any one of his teammates. But with the amount of credits that was spent to start the first season, King Anorb made the unorthodox decision to use some of his government budget to subsidize the substantial payroll. In order to legitimize this move, every player and manager, with the exception of Reicrof, were classified as members of the Rydonni Prime Defense Force and, by extension, Reserve Forces for the Republic. 267: One Premier year In 267 ABY the team played its first, and only, season in the Premier League. They shocked the entire galaxy by marching their way through the Core Conference and to the Premiership. The entire planet had caught Monarchs Fever and cheered their team to a Premiership Final against the other rising star in the Core Conference, the Trantor Mules. But, in a shocking turn of events, the Monarchs lost, not only the Premiership but also Reicrof. The rookie phenomena collapsed in the middle of the field shortly after the start of the second half. Despite the disappointing end to their first season, the Monarchs earned themselves an invitation to the ELL. The Monarchs were replaced with the Balmorra Blasters, who were coached by retired Monarch Ila Rieger. The Blasters were formed by the twin siblings of Loruna and Arden K’ntarr along with corporate sponsor Balmorran Arms. The K’ntarr siblings sold back their shares of the Monarchs and utilized the capital to form the new Premier League team and acted as the Development Affiliate for the Monarchs and held such talent as: Keeper Mara Singus, Forwards Greenly Zo, and Laura Cynd. 268: Rough Elite start The Monarchs first season in the ELL was marred by their less than stellar performances against the juggernauts of the Elite League and their own Premier League affiliate. In their first friendly with the Blasters and their first ELL match against the Bakura Miners they lost by a combined total of 38 points. This caused the Monarchs to call up Singus, Zo, and Cynd to help out. Singus took over in goal for Dawn Solo, who moved to midfield herself. The move caused tension between the Monarchs and the Blaster, and even within the Monarchs. The Blasters felt like the Monarchs were finding ways to make it difficult for them to be competitive in the PLL. Meanwhile, Solo didn't like the fact that she was being replaced by the younger Singus. Even Solo's new assignment at midfield caused further ripples with the existing starters, who eventually suffered season ending injuries. During this tumultuous time, the team was being investigated by their HSN beat writer, Setarcos Rhemes, who was trying to uncover the truth about Reicrof's tragic death. As Rhemes got closer to answers he also became close with Uda Nazug and Drab Yespem. The Monarchs, after Rhemes had been let go from HSN, hired him as the team's Offensive Coordinator and effectively groomed him to take over the Head Coach's position the next year. 269 – 274: The Setarcos Rhemes Era As the 269 ELL Season opened, the Monarchs announced changes in the Organization. Uda Nazug was elevated to the newly created position of Vice-President of Limmie Operations, Drab Yespem took over as General Manager, and Setarcos Rhemes became the new Head Coach. The change was positive for the team as they had three straight seasons of 4-3 records and bids to the Galactic Cup Playoffs. Unfortunately they also had three straight seasons of being eliminated in the first round of the Playoffs. The 270 ELL Season was interrupted by an Officials' Strike that became known as the Great Quiet. During the interruption the Monarchs participated in the Chancellor's Cup Challenge, but were eliminated in the opening round by an old PLL Rival, the Thyferra Force. Also three Monarchs - Setarcos Rhemes, Dawn Solo, and Lex Silas - were invited to coach and play in the 270 All-Star Game. By the end of the season the Monarchs had won their first Commissioner's Cup and owner Wilren K'ntarr "sold" the team to his daughter Variise K'ntarr. Throughout the 270 season terrorist attacks rocked the Republic, and even took a out the Balmorran Blasters home field. Once the season came to a close, war broke out along the border of the Republic and the Unknown Regions. With it came the deployment of the 4th Republic Fleet, of which 12 of 22 active members of the Monarchs' player roster, along with the Head Medical Trainer, General Manager, VP of Operations, and at least 11 of their former players, were all part of the Rydonni Prime Defense Force, a Reserve unit of the 4th Fleet. Setarcos Rhemes was chosen to become interim General Manager along with his duties as Head Coach. Before the 271 ELL Season began, Niakara Kayl'hen announced that the ELL was going to be holding an entry draft for new prospects. The Monarchs used connections they had with former players that now coached collegiate limmie squads to scout the best available talent. Not only did they utilize their draft picks but also were able to find key pieces in the undrafted free agent pool. However, after a slow start, the stress of working as both General Manager and Head Coach had gotten to Setarcos Rhemes. He resigned as Head Coach, naming Greebus Ion, former Offensive Coordinator, to the top job. Ion's leadership pulled the Monarchs out of their skid garnering them their first regular season conference championship since joining the ELL. 275 – present: A New Direction Team Information Logos and Uniforms The first logo used by the Monarchs was the ancient family crest of the K'ntarrs. It was an royal blue shield with a silver sword flanked by two gold lions rampant, chashed against the sword, surmounted by a gold crown.This crest along with the golden block "M" in High Galactic were galactically recognized as the logos for the Monarchs. For the first two seasons the Monarchs wore jerseys with royal blue front and back panels and gold sleeves and side panels. They also had three silver strips that ran from their collars, over their shoulders, around the base of the sleeves, and onto the flanks. The front of their jerseys were emblazoned with a golden block "M" surrounded by "Rydonni Prime" on top and "MONARCHS" on bottom in silver script. The back only bore their number in gold. They wore royal blue shorts, with gold side panels and three silver stripes. The differences from their home to road uniforms was the royal blue was replaced with white on both their jerseys and shorts and their last names were placed on the back of their jerseys in gold. After their disappointing inaugural ELL season they decided to make some changes. One of those changes was to their team colors. They opted to drop the gold and added steel blue along with white as an accent. The logo also changed to a lunging silver lion with fangs and a flowing mane of royal and steel blue. In 269 ABY, when the team changed their logo and color scheme, they made changes to their uniforms as well. To their jerseys they changed the sleeves from gold and silver to royal blue and silver, removing the silvers stripes from the shoulders. The gold side panels were changed to silver and had steel blue flanks. The front of their jerseys changed to new lunging lion logo with "MONARCHS" in blue linear letters along the bottom. On the back their numbers were changed from gold to silver. Their shorts had the simple change of changing the gold side panels to royal blue. During the teams organizational overhaul in 275 ABY the Monarchs reverted back to their original uniform color scheme of royal blue and gold. The difference between the new style uniforms and the old was the team logo. The front of the new jerseys utilized the updated logo of the lunging lion with "MONARCHS" in blue linear letters along the bottom all on top of a golden block "M". An alternate uniform was introduced for use during Blue & Gold Bowl matches hosted at the Bakura Gardens. The jersey of this alternate uniform featured gold front and sleeves with blue shoulder panels. Down the front of the jersey was a series of diagonal strips that faded from the shoulders to the bottom. Veteran Monarch Greenly Zo famously referred to them as ugly. She, like the rest of her teammates, was happy that they only wore them on Bakura and nowhere else. Traditions To commemorate the death of Reicrof, the Monarchs and Blasters meet annually for a friendly match called The Battle of the Old Cannon, and they have both retired his number 8 permanently. A photo, taken of Roderick prior to his final match, hangs on the wall outside of the Monarchs' home locker room. It has become tradition for every Monarch to touch the picture as they exit. The only other team to partake in this ritual is the Balmorra Blasters when the Battle for the Old Cannon is hosted on Rydonni Prime. At the start of the 271 ELL Season the photos of the Fallen Fifteen were added to what has become known as the Memorial hallway. The Monarchs' fan base has been dubbed the Army of Sixteen symbolizing them as the extra member of the team on the field. A song was composed by a fan and was debuted by Setarcos Rhemes in his 269 Miners/Monarchs pre-match press conference. The fan base has a tradition of following the team for off planet matches, aided by the Astral Queen, a KDY Space Master-class medium transport that was gifted to the fans from King K'ntarr. The visiting Monarch fans will usually gather to sing the song before the match. Music has been a part of the Monarchs' traditions since their time in the PLL: *The Victors - The unofficial "best damn fight song in limmie" is played as the Monarchs enter the 4th Fleet Memorial Field and the final refrain is played after every Monarch score. The phrase "champions of the Core" is often misunderstood, and is in reality a reference to Rydonni's membership in the Core Conference of the PLL. *Rydonni & The Yellow and Blue - Originally both songs were written about global pride and were sung during military festivals and holidays. Unfortunately both faded into obsurity until they were modified for the Monarchs. Both reference the team's colors of blue and gold. Between 269 and 275 they were played when the Monarchs played the Bakura Miners while wearing their alternate uniforms. *Go Blue! - Sung during the halftime at the Grande Villa, it is the fans way of showing that they are behind their Monarchs no matter what the score maybe. Rivalries The Monarchs were assigned to the Solo Conference of the Elite League Limmie in 271. It has been said that every Solo Conference game is a rivalry game. They have played the Miners, Mercs, and Smugglers every season since the 268 ELL Season. In 273 the Chandrila Patriots were added to the Solo Conference which caused some to dub it the Big Four (Bakura, Chandrila, Coruscant, and Nar Shaddaa) and the Little Two (Mando'ade and Rydonni Prime), a reference to the length of time the respective teams have existed. Even though the Monarchs are the newest organization in all of top-tier professional limmie, they have quickly had rivalries established with specific teams. Most of these rivalries rose out of the fact that their Head Coach and General Manager, Setarcos Rhemes, liked to boast and make wagers in press conferences before their matches.The 274 ELL Season brought with it the re-alignment of the the ELL and the Solo conference lost the Mercs and the Smugglers to the Skywalker Conference which meant their two rival games would be played twice over three years. ELL Rivals * The Core War with the Coruscant Senators for the Sector Cup (Rydonni Prime, 5–4) * The Dual with the Mando'ade Mercs for the Cross Pistol Trophy (Mando'ade, 3–5) * The Blue & Gold Bowl with the Bakura Miners (Rydonni Prime, 7–5) Non-ELL Rivals The Monarchs have an unofficial rivalries with the Thyferra Force and the Genet Vornskrs. The Force and the Vornskrs are the only non-ELL squads that the Monarchs have faced more than once and have yet to beat. For both of them their first meetings were during their stints in the Elite League Limmie. They also had three 'Friendly' rivalries with their three sister squads: * The Match with the Balmorra Blasters for the Old Cannon (Tied, 5–5) * The Fight with the Byblos Red Wings for the Adrimar-K'ntarr Shield (Rydonni Prime, 3–2) * The Civil War with the Loronar Colonials for the Quill Stylus (Loronar, 1–2) Records and Stats Seasons This is a list of seasons completed by the Rydonni Prime Monarchs limmie franchise of the Elite League Limmie (ELL) and Premier League Limmie (PLL). The list documents the season-by-season records of the Monarchs' franchise from 267 ABY to present, including post-season records, and league awards for the team. The Finish and Regular Season columns are broken down between overall and conference records where applicable. '' All-time records Through 278 Friendly #2. Season-by-season Stats ''This is a listing a of all statistics by season along with playoff results. The chronological order is the default setting. Note: W = Wins, L = Losses, Pct. = winning percentage, PF = Points For, PA = Points Allowed, Dif. = point differential, APF = Average PF, APA = Average PA, ADif = Average Dif. Players Current Roster Updated 20140701 Starters in Bold, Rookies in Italics, = I/R Players Gallery Ozzie.png|Oss'irh'cgood (Goalkeeper) Corvo Antilles.jpg|Corvo Antilles (Goalkeeper) Lana Ping.JPG|Lana Ping (Corner Back) Cora Xux.png|Cora Xux (Corner Back) LiddyPowe.jpg|Liddy Powe (Full Back) Bella Starr.jpg|Bella Starr (Half Back) Aley Helios.jpg|Aley Helios (Half Back) untitled.png|Drista Konnenwirth (Corner Back) Kelsei Seter.jpg|Kelsei Seter (Winger) Severine.jpg|Severine (Winger) Cali Royd.jpg|Cali Royd (Guard) Vexa_Jocle.jpeg|Vexa Jocle (Midfielder) JessieDare.jpg|Jessie Dare (Midfielder) Ivaan_Artor.jpg|Ivaan Artor (Half Forward) Jaymes_Nolan.jpg|Jaymes Nolan (Half Forward) Rew.png|Rew Ileo (Full Forward) VesperLynd.jpg|Vesper Lynd (Full Forward) Eli Rooth.jpg|Eli Rooth (Corner Forward) Rose_Byrne_1294289c.jpg|Winnifred Aptos (Corner Forward) Maggie_Adams.jpg|Maggie Adams (Offensive Forward) Staweh-Tam Ford.jpg|Staweh-Tam Ford (Full Back) Retired Numbers ;Other numbers, although not officially retired, are no longer issued: * 4 - The Fighting Fourth, Mara Singus wore the No. 4 but changed to No. 9 at the start of the 272 ELL Season out of respect for the fleet that the Monarchs served in during the Unknown Regions Conflict. She later changed her number to 19 before the 274 ELL Season when it was scheduled to be retired. The Monarchs also re-branded their home pitch to 4th Fleet Memorial Field. * 15 - The Fallen Fifteen, the 15 members of the Monarchs that were killed in action while serving in the 4th Republic Fleet. *16 - Army of Sixteen, a large blue flag with a silver No. 16 emblazoned on it flies over Monarchs Stadium representing the Monarchs' fans. Team Captains All the players who have served as team captain with the Rydonni Prime franchise *Roderick Reicrof, 267 ABY *Beks Vidda, 268 ABY – 270 ABY *Mara Singus, 271 ABY *Beks Vidda, 272 ABY *Mara Singus, 273 ABY – 274 ABY *Vesper Lynd, 275 ABY — Draft Picks In 271 ABY the ELL started the Draft. First Round Picks * 271 ABY: Lexi Anna (7th overall) * 272 ABY: Cali Royd (6th overall) * 273 ABY: Cora Xux (2nd overall) * 275 ABY: Rew Ileo (1st overall) * 275 ABY: Oss’irh’cgood (8th overall) * 276 ABY: Drista Konnenwirth (2nd overall) * 277 ABY: Severine (8th overall) * 278 ABY: Rhonda Gabor (5th overall) Second Round Picks * 271 ABY: Goota Swiftflight (15th overall) * 272 ABY: Maggie Adams (15th overall) * 273 ABY: Lana Ping (16th overall) * 273 ABY: Ema Zostin (19th overall) * 273 ABY: Haly Teska (21st overall) * 274 ABY: Net Benneb (11th overall) * 274 ABY: Jalex Dwara (13th overall) * 276 ABY: Bella Starr (10th overall) * 277 ABY: Jaymes Nolen (13th overall) * 277 ABY: Ivaan Artor (16th overall) * 278 ABY: (14th overall) * 278 ABY: (18th overall) Third Round Picks * 271 ABY: Staweh-Tam Ford (23rd overall) * 272 ABY: Vesper Lynd (22nd overall) * 273 ABY: Chew Fej (27th overall) * 273 ABY: Eve Wupiupi (28th overall) * 273 ABY: Aley Helios (31st overall) * 274 ABY: Shae Bellweather (16th overall) * 274 ABY: Marco DiJohn (17th overall) * 274 ABY: Clair Oswin (18th overall) * 274 ABY: Melanie Ocean (20th overall) * 276 ABY: Bly Dredsoe (19th overall) * 277 ABY: Vexa Jocle (21st overall) * 277 ABY: Jessie 'Quicksilver' Dare (23rd overall) * 278 ABY: (22nd overall) * 278 ABY: (23rd overall) Coaches Head Coaches Note: Years nominated for award listed, bold years indicates awards won. Current Staff Staff Gallery Kalin K'ntarr2.png|Kalin K'ntarr (CEO & Head of House K'ntarr) UdaNazug.jpg|Uda Nazug (COO & President of Limmie Operations) Setarcos.jpg|Setarcos Rhemes (General Manager) Hris Helios.jpg|Hris Helios (Assistant General Manager) NicholasArden.jpg|Nicholas Arden (Chief Legal Counsel) RemusOlappo.png|Remus Olappa (Director of College Scouting) allison-scagliotti.jpg|Dia T'ramis (Galactic Scout) Erika O'Shane3.jpg|Erika O'Shane (Director of Media Relations) Mia Naberrie.jpg|Mia Silas (Director of Community Relations) Romo Crowley.jpg|Romo Benedict Crowley III (Head Coach) Michelle Winters.png|Michelle Winters (Assistant Head Coach) Jensen Remington.png|Jensen Remington (Offensive Coordinator) Jared Remington.png|Jared Remington (Defensive Coordinator) Corrie Anderson.jpg|Corrie Andersen (Offensive Forwards Coach) Beks Vidda.jpg|Beks Vidda (Half Forwards Coach) Dawn Solo-Undolo.jpg|Dawn Solo-Undolo (Midfielders Coach) Adam Maas.jpg|Adam Maas (Half Backs Coach) Lex Silas.jpg|Lex Silas (Defensive Backs Coach) Mara Singus.jpg|Mara Singus (Goalkeepers Coach) Derus Cyxan.jpg|Dr. Derus Cyxan (Head Trainer/Team Physician) Individual Awards/Achievements Ingbrand Award *268: Mara Singus (Nominee) *271: Staweh-Tam Ford (Nominee) *273: Ema Zostin (Nominee) *274: Melodie Ocean (Nominee) *276: Bella Starr (Nominee) *277: Oss'irh'cgood (Winner) Duchess Eldin Award *270: Beks Vidda (Nominee) *273: Mara Singus (Nominee) *274: Vesper Lynd (Nominee) *274: Corrie Andersen (Nominee) *275: Vesper Lynd (Winner) *276: Vesper Lynd (Winner) *277: Vesper Lynd (Nominee) Langann Award *269: Setarcos Rhemes (Nominee) *270: Setarcos Rhemes (Winner) *271: Greebus Ion (Nominee) *276: Romo Benedict Crowley III (Nominee) Zumtak Award *271: The Fallen Fifteen (Winners) *273: K'ntarr Sports Entertainment Group (Nominees) *274: Corrie Andersen (Nominee) Grames Award *270: Uda Nazug (Nominee) *271: Setarcos Rhemes (Winner) *273: Setarcos Rhemes (Nominee) Salbukk Award *270: Dawn Solo-Undolo (Nominee) *271: Mara Singus (Winner) *274: Vesper Lynd (Nominee) Comeback Player of the Year *276: Abe Cynour (Nominee) All-Star Players/Coaches Reserves in Italics *267 PLL: Roderick Reicrof'(C)', Dawn Solo, Mia Naberrie, Beks Vidda *270 ELL: Dawn Solo, Lex Silas, Setarcos Rhemes (coach) *274 ELL: Vesper Lynd, Corrie Andersen *275 ELL: Vesper Lynd *276 ELL: Vesper Lynd, Abe Cynour, Aley Helios, Bella Starr *277 ELL: Vesper Lynd'(C)', Aley Helios, Oss'irh'cgood ELL All-Pro Team *277: Aley Helios, Bella Starr Shutdowns *268: Mara Singus - (Nadiem Chiefs, Euceron Storm) *269: Mara Singus - (Mando'ade Mercs, Bakura Miners) *270: Mara Singus - (Vandelhelm Jets, Nadiem Chiefs) *271: Mara Singus - (Mando'ade Mercs, Bakura Miners) *272: Mara Singus - (Euceron Storm) *275: Clair Oswin - (Hapes Consortium Buccaneers, Chandrila Patriots) *276: Abe Cynour - (Bakura Miners, Ralltiir Starkillers) *277: Oss'irh'cgood - (Bakura Miners, Coruscant Senators) Team Achievements *Most points scored: 270 *Least points allowed: 268, 277 *Best Point differential: 270 *Regular Season Conference Champions: 267 PLL Core, 271 ELL Solo *The Adrimar-K'ntarr Shield: 274, 276 *The Cross Blaster Trophy: 276 *The Sector Cup: 273, 274, 276, 277 *The Old Cannon: 270, 271, 272, 273, 276 *Commissioner's Trophy: 270 Category:Elite League Limmie teams Category:Rydonni Prime Monarchs Category:Articles by Jorem Alchi Category:Former Premier League Limmie teams Category:Solo Conference Category:Conference Champions